


The Other Guys

by sean34



Series: The Nolan/Mills Security Co [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), MacGyver (TV 2016), Once Upon a Time (TV), Power Rangers Dino Charge, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sean34/pseuds/sean34
Summary: Sara and her boys find themselves involved with the Queen murder case, they just don't know it. Jack Dalton makes a shocking discovery.





	1. Same Day, Different Story

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during The Nolan/Mills Security story.

Mick Rory purred as his partner's dick entered his ass. At first glance most people assumed that the big muscular man with arms covered in tattoos was straight, and when they discovered that he wasn't they assumed that he was a top. It wasn't that Mick didn't like to slide his dick into a willing hole it was just something about having another man inside him that drove Mick wild.  
"You like that, don't you, Mick," Leonard Snart said as he fucked his dick in and out of his partner, "You like being my bitch." The smaller, skinnier man pushed his dick all the wat in to Mick and layed down on top of him. The two kissed.  
"Yeah," Mick replied, "And that stays between us, Len."  
"Of course," Leonard agreed and continued to fuck Mick.  


A few blocks away Jack Dalton slowly awoke from sleep and smiled as he felt the body of his husband on top of him. "Mac," he whispered to the blond haired younger man, "Time to get up."  
Angus 'Mac' MacGyver opened his eyes, looked into Jack's eyes and smiled. "Moring," he said and then kissed Jack. He slid his hand down Jack's naked body and wrapped it around Jack's nine inch hard dick. "Well somebody is horny."  
"Yeah and what are you going to do about it?" Jack asked.  
With a smile Mac lowered his body to Jack's crouch and took the entire nine inches into his mouth.  
"Oh fuck me," Jack swore as Mac begain sucking on his dick, "My man knows how to take a cock." Jack laied in their bed and let Mac take care of him. A few minents latter he grunted and shot his load into Mac's mouth. The two men quickly traded places and Jack started sucking on Mac's dick.  
"Oh god," Mac moned, "I'm not going to last very long." A few seconds latter Mac retruned the favor of cumming in Jack's mouth.  
Jack took Mac's dick out of his mouth and smiled. "Now that's how you start the day," he commented  


After getting ready for the day Mick and Leonard arrived at Nolan/Mills.  
"Wounder what up with them," Mick commented as they passed Grant Ward, Javier Esposito, and Natasha Romanova huddled togeather.  
"Don't know," Snart replies, "But whatever it is the 'A Team' seems to be worried."  


In an undisclosed location.  
"So what do we do now?" Brock Rumlow wanted to know, "Queen was huge in this city. The police aren't just going to let his case fall threw the crack."  
John Garrett just smiled. "Relax Brock," he said, "Everything will be fine. Trust me."  
"I do John," Brock responded as he sat down next to Garrett, who pulled brock into his embrace. "I love you."  
"I love you too, Brock," John replied as he pulled Brock closer to him, "Soon we'll get everything that was promoised to us.  


Agents Phil Coulson and Clint Barton entered their FBI headquarters and were greeted by Agent May.  
"Scarlett reported police at the Queen home earlier and Hunter just confirmed that Robert Queen is dead," May reported.  
"And good morning to you too," Coulson replied as the trio headed trows his office, "Do we suppect Club involvement?"  
"Not yet, but we should take over the investigation from the police," May suggested.  
"I have a better idea," Coulson said as they reached his door, "I'll reach out to the police and maybe convince them to work with us."  
"How are you going to do that?" Clint wanted to know, "Cops are very taritotal."  
"Simple," Coulson reviled as he opened his door and walked in, "Their going to suggest it to me." With that he closed his door.  


Latter that day.  
"Guess what I heared," Sara Lance said as she joined her teammates, Mick and Leonard in the gym for their work out, "Senator Robert Queen is dead."  
"And why do we care?" Leonard wanted to know.  
Sara rolled her eyes. Leonard was a good friend, but sometimes he could be a real ass. "The Queen's are clients of Nolan/Mills," she reviled, "And Oliver and Thea are friends of my sister, Laurel."  
"Yeah well Robert Queen didn't give a damn about people like us, so why should we give a damn about him?" Mick asked. Without waiting for an answer he walked over to a punching bag and started hitting it.  
Leonard just smirked and walked over to join his partner.  


Detective Eddie Thawne stood out in the reception area of Nolan/Mills waiting for his partner, Kate when he heared a familiar voice.  
"Hi, I'm here to see Ms. Mills," a male voice said, "It's my first day."  
"Of course," Shelby the receptionist replied, "I'll let her know your here."  
"Roy Harper," Eddie commented as he approached the reception desk, "Its been awhile. How have you been?"  
Roy truned to Eddie and smiled. "Great," he reviled as the two hugged, "And you?"  
"Good," Eddie said, "Iris and I got married and I work for the NYPD."  
"That's great, man," Roy responded, "It's great to see old friends doing so well."  
"Roy Harper," a man said as he approached the two, "I'm David Nolan. Regina is on a call so I can take care of you."  
"Wounderful," Roy responded, then to Eddie, "See you around." Then he left with David.  
A few seconds latter Detective Kate Beckett appered. "So you will never guess what Javier Esposito just told me." she begain.  
The two detectives left Nolan/Mills as Kate brought Eddie up to date  


"So I hear congrats are in order," Jack Dalton said as he and Grant Ward entered the men's locker room, "Mac tells me that you and Leo are engaged."  
Mick and Leonard looked at each other as they continued to get dressed.  
"Yeah," Grant replied, "Leo is the one for me." The two started to undress.  
"I felt the same way about Mac," Jack reviled, "From the first date I knew he was the one."  
"How sweet," Leonard commented, "You two and your geeks. Me I like a real man."  
"Damn right," Mick added.  
"Man you two wouldn't know what to do with a geek," Jack told them, "Mac may be a geek, but he's also all man."  
"Like the saying gose 'Once you go geek, Everything ealse is weak'," Grant added.  
"Rory! Snart!" Javier called as he entered the locker room, "Ms. Mills would like to see you two."  
Mick and Leonard quickly grabbed their things and left.  


A news van pulled up to a large manstion, and a reporter and her cameraman got out. They were met by another man.  
"Kendra Saunders with Entertainment Now," the women introduced herself, "We're here to do interviews with your cast."  
"Of course. Ms. Saunders," the man replied, "I'm Heckyl Snide. I'm here to assist you in any way." Heckyl trunned to the cameraman. "I'm sorry I didn't get your name."  
"Koda," the cameraman reviled, "Koda Dalton."  


"Gentilmen and Sara," Regina begain as the three teammates sat down in her offices. A younger man sat next to them. "I'd like you to met Roy Harper. He just joined Nolan/Mills and will be filling in for Freadrick."  
"Nice to met you," Roy sais as he put out his hand. Sara shook it, while Mick grunted and Leonard just smirked.  
"I want the four of you to head over to Malcom Merlyn's place," Regina contiuned, "He's producing the new Phillip Zandar movie and is shooting a sceen there."  
"So you want us to babysit some Hollywood types," Leonard summed up, "Sounds like fun."  
"Mr. Merlyn is a powerful man," Regina told them, "He's a first time client so be on your best behavor."  
"Don't worry, Ms. Mills," Sara said, "I'll keep these boys in line." With that the four of them stood up and left Regina's office.  


Across town in a hotel sweet, Phillip Zandar moned as his bodyguard/lover Ivan Knight slid his dick into Phillip's ass. "I love it when your in me," Phillip commented.  
Ivan Smiled. "I love being in you, my prince."  
Phillip smiled at his nickname. Ivan was a true gentalman that treated Phillip like royalty. "My knight will you do me the pleasure and fuck me."  
"As you wish," Ivan replied and the started sliding in and out of Phillip.  
After fifthteen minents of fucking both men came. Ivan deep inside Phillip and Phillip all over himself.  
"I can see myself spending the rest of my life with you," Ivan said as he pulled out and layed down next to Phillip.  
"Then do," Phillip replied, "Marry me."  
Ivan smiled and kissed Phillip. "Yes," he answered.  


Malcom Merlyn was going over the production schedual when there was a knock at his office door. "Enter," he responded.  
The door opened and John Garrett entered. He shut the door behind him. "Robert Queen is dead," he reviled to Malcom, "This changes things for us."  
"As long as I get what I was promised, I don't care if the Inner Circle brunes," Malcom replied.  
"You will," Garrett assured him, "We all will, but first I need you to do something for me."  



	2. Everything is Conected

"I don't think Snart or Rory likes me," Roy Harper said to Sara as the two did a walk threw of the Merlyn Estate.  
"Why do you say that?" Sara Lance asked.  
"Well I've been a part of this team for a few hours now and they barely spoke to me," Roy reviled. "Is it because I'm gay?"  
Sara chuckled. "Trust me its not that." Roy stopped and gave her a questioning look. "I like men and women and the boys are partners in every sence of the word. They are just distrusting of new people."  
"Oh," Roy replied and the two continued walking. They rounded a corner and came across Martha Rodgers, one of the movies actresses, talking to the director, Neal Cassidy. "That's Martha Rodgers," Roy whispered, "She's a broadway legend and her son is Rick Castle, one of my favorite writers."  
Martha ended her conversation with the director and walked over to them. "Sara, dear its been a while," she greeted them with a smile. The two women hugged. "How have you been?"  
"Good Ms. Rodgers," Sara replied, then trunning to Roy, "This is Roy Harper. He's new at Nolan/Mills and he's a fan of yours and your son."  
"Its an honer," Roy said.  
"Its always nice to met fans," Martha commented, "Well I have to get going. Sara, please tell David and Regina I said hi and that I hope to see them at Rick's Halloween party."  
"Will do," Sara assured her. Martha walked off and Roy gave Sara another questioning look. "You work at Nolan/Mills long enough you'll get to know the whos who of New York."  
"I think I'm going to like working here," Roy said as the two of them contiuned their walk.  


"I don't see why Ms. Mills assigned a newbie to our team," Mick compliened as he and Leonard patrolled their area.  
"Well she did, so we need to make the best of it," Leonard replied, "Besides having fresh blood around might be fun and he's decently fuckable."  
Before Mick had a chance to answer a door opened and Phillip Zandar came out of it with Ivan. Phillip pinned Ivan against the wall and they started making out. They stopped when they noticed Mick and Leonard.  
"Told you Phillip Zandar played for our team," Leonard commented with a smile, "You owe me ten bucks."  
Mick just grunted as they walked by Phillip and Ivan.  


Ivan watched as Mick and Leonard walked away, and then turned to Phillip. "That, my prince was risky," he said, "Those fellas could go and tell people what they saw."  
"Well then its a good thing we just made a video of us coming out for my fan site," Phillip replied, "I want the whole world to know that I'm yours."  
Ivan smiled and kissed Phillip. "And I am yours," he added.  


"Sorry hon, I can't met you for lunch today," Mac said into his phone as he entered his work station at Stark, "We're working on a big project." He walked over to where Leo Fitz, Cisco Ramon and Felicity Smoak were waiting. "No its not a battle suit. That's just a roumer. I'll see you latter. Yes I may be naked. Bye Jack." He hung up his phone, put it in his pocket, and looked at the others.  
"You know my dad is just crazy enough to try to build a battle suit," Leo commented.  
"And he would have us work on it," Felicity added, "Cause we're Team Awsome"  
"Yes you are," their supervisor Bruce Banner said as he entered the room and joined them, "Where's Mr. Allen?"  
"Barry is at the police station with Oliver," Cisco informed him, "Senator Queen was killed last night."  
"I talked to Oliver," Felicity added, "His whole family is wreaked."  
"Let's take a moment to sent our through and prays to the Queen family," Bruce responded, then after a moment of silence, "Well then lets get to work."  


After his call to Mac, Jack headed over to a near by café called Jitters for lunch.  
"I see that the department is still making you do the lunch run, Chase," the women behind the counter said to the detective in front of Jack.  
"Yes they are, Jessie," Detective Chase Randall confirmed. His order was quickly made and Chase left.  
"Hello. Jack," Jessie greeted Jack, "No Mac today?"  
"Nope he's working on a big project," Jack reviled, "I'll have my usual."  
"Coming right up," Jessie told him.  


Meanwhile at the Merlyn Estate.  
"You are to stay here in this room for as long as we're filming here," Malcom said as he lead Rumlow into a bedroom, "No one is to know that you are here."  
"So instead of being in a police cage I'm in yours," Rumlow responded, "Great."  
"You can look at it that way," Malcom told him, "Just as long as you stay put." With that Malcom left the room, walked down the hall and came face to face with Sara and her team.  
"Everything checks out," Sara reported, "No one is getting in here that doesn't need to."  
"Exalent I need one of you to guard this wing of the house. No one except me is to enter here."  
"I'll do it, " Mick spoke up, "I'll make shure no one will enter."  
"Good now if you excuse me I have work to do," Malcom said and then he walked off.  
"Well then I guess we're off too," Snart added, "Mick, I'll bring you some lunch latter." Leonard gave Mick a quick kiss and the he, Sara and Roy left.  


A car pulled up to an abandon warehouse and Christen Ward got out and headed in. "Lets make this fast," he said to seeminly no one, "I got to met my brothers for lunch."  
John Garret stepped out from the shadows and joined him. "What did you learn?" he wanted to know  
"Most of the Inner Circle agreed that Robert needed to go, but some like my Parents are starting to question things," Christen reported.  
"They need to be dealt with," Garrett commented.  
"Don't worry," Christen assured him, "I'll take care of them."  


Jack was just getting back from lunch when he met up with Rip Hunter and Steve Rogers, two of his teammates, in the lobby.  
"Hey, Jack," Steve greeted him, "I was just telling Rip that we should get matching tattoos. My boyfriend Bucky works at Hook's Ink and can give us a discount."  
"And I was saying that not everyone could pull off a tattoo," Rip added, "Not like the two of you."  
Jack smiled and remembered that instead of wedding rings he and Mac got each others name tattooed on their ring finger and from shearing a locker room with Steve he knew that the other man had red star on his left shoulder that matched the one his boyfriend had. "I'm in if we do," he told them, "I was thinking about adding some more ink."  
"Well then lets go find Elena and try to convince Rip to do this," Steve said as he put his arms around the other men. The three of them left the lobby to go find the fourth member of their team.  


After they were done filming for the day. Phillip Zandar and Martha Rodgers were sitting in their chairs waiting to do their interviews.  
"My son Rick is throwing his annual Halloween party soon and I was wondering if you and your boyfriend would like to come," Martha told Phillip.  
"We would love to," Phillip replied with a smile. Althrow they played estranged mother and son in their movie he and Martha quickly became friends.  
"Wonderful." Martha said, "I'll get you an invite. Oh and costumes are required."  
"I'm sure Ivan and I will come up with something," Philip said.  
"Ms. Rodgers," Heckyl begain as he approached the two, "There're ready for you."  
Martha got up from her chair and fallowed him into the next room.  
Ivan, who had been getting for him and Phillip near by approached Phillip, and gave him a plate. "Did I hear right?" Ivan asked, "Were we just invited to Richard Castle's Halloween party?"  
"Yes we were," Phillip confirmed, "And I know exactly what our costumes are going to be."  


"So how long have you and Mick been together?" Roy asked Snart. The two of them and Sara were sitting on a bench eating their lunch.  
"We've been friends since juvie," Leonard reviled, "We've been fucking since I was sixteen and Mick was eighteen."  
"What about you?" Sara wanted to know, "Do you have a boyfriend?"  
"Nope," Roy replied, "One hundred percent single."  
"Well your working at the right place," Leonard commented, "Nolan/Mills is full of gay men."  
"Really, I didn't know that," Roy said.  
"Even boss man David Nolan is one of us," Leonard continued. He then stood up. "Got to run. I promised Mick some lunch. See you two latter." With that he took off.  
"Is he telling me the truth about David?" Roy asked Sara.  
"Yes he is," Sara confirmed, "Nolan/Mills is one of the most progresses security firms around."  


"So I heard about Oliver's dad," Mac said as he approached Barry at this work station, "How is Oliver doing?" Mac had only met Oliver once, he was friendly and obvously loved Barry witch made him a friend in Mac's eyes.  
"As well as he can," Barry replied, "He and his dad didn't get a long but he's still hurting."  
"Senator Queen was a hard man to deal with," Felicity confirmed, "It seemed like no matter what Oliver did it wasn't enough for him. I think its because Oliver is gay."  
"Man that's rough," Mac commented, "My dad and I have our issues, but I know he loves me and is accepting of Jack."  


Leonard found Mick still standing in the hallway looking meanicing as ever. Len smiled, that look on Mick always truned him on. "Here you go," he said, "Lunch as promised."  
"Thanks," Mick replied as he started eating.  
"So Harper asked how long we've been together," Len reviled, "So I told him."  
"Yeah," Mick replied, "Did you tell him I forced myself on you?"  
Len took Mick's hand and kissed it. "You never forced yourself on me," he said, "Not unless I've asked you to. I wanted you since I was sixteen and every damn day since."  


"Sure, Steve," James 'Bucky' Barnes said into his phone as he cleaned up his work station at Hook's Ink, "Killian gives all Nolan/Mills employees discounts." The front door chimed singling someone had entered the store. "Got to go, Steve," Bucky said to his phone, "Customer." He hung up, and headed up front. "Welcome to Hook's Ink, how may I-" He stopped dead in his tracks.  
"Barnes," John Garrett greeted Bucky, "I may have a job for the Winter Soldier."  


Mick had finished his lunch, said goodbye to Len and was back guarding the hallway when he heared a loud crash. He quickly headed over to the room that it came from and was shocked by what he saw. "Rumlow?"  
"Hello, Rory," Brock replied, "Its been a while."  


Koda was outside the estate packing up his equipment when he happened to glance into one of the windows. What he saw made him stop what he was doing. "Oh god," he whispered, "Rumlow." He reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone and diled a number. "Jack, its your brother," he said into it, "Rumlow is here."


	3. The Nolan/Mills Conspiracy

Six months ago...  
"I can't believe Ruby is dead," Koda said as he sat in the apartment of his adoptive brother Jack and his partner Mac, "John Garrett had her killed and I'm next. I know it."  
"Calm down Koda," Jack told him, "Everything is going to be alright. I have a friend that can send you someplace safe." He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Diggle, its Jack. I need a favor."  


Now...  
"So while I've been laying low these past few month I've been looking into John Garrett," Koda explained. He was once again in Jack's and Mac's apartment. "Brock Rumlow is always near by and is rumored to be his personal hitman. He's the one that killed Ruby and that cop."  
"Brock Rumlow works for Nolan/Mills," Jack reviled, "I dout David or Regina would hire a known hitman."  
"Maybe they don't know he is one," Mac suggested.  
"Or maybe they do," Koda responded, "The Nolan-Mills family are close to the Queens who Garrett is related to, and it doesn't end with them. The Wards and the Starks may be involved too."  
"Involved with what?" Mac asked.  
"I don't know," Koda confessed, "But what ever it is go Ruby and that officer killed."  


"Honey I'm home," Bucky called out as he entered his and Steve's apartment.  
"In the bedroom," Steve called back.  
Bucky fallowed Steve's voice and found the blond haired man naked on their bed, stroking his pierced dick. Bucky quickly undressed and started stoking his own pierced dick.  
"Fuck, babe," Bucky swore, "You look so hot there playing with your dick. I want to jump you and fuck you until I shot my cum up your ass."  
"Do it," Steve told him, "I want it. I need you in me."  
Bucky climed on top of Steve and slid his dick into Steve's ass. "I love you, Steve," he said.  
"I love you too," Steve replied, "Now fuck me."  
With a smile Bucky did.  


After leaving work for the day, Mick and Len grabbed a quick bite to eat and were at their place getting ready to head out to Neverland  
"I kind of like Roy," Len was saying as he changed his shirt, "We should have him over for some fun." No repliy. Len truned and saw his partner just standing there. "Mick, are you OK?"  
"Yeah," Mick answered as he resumed changing, "We should defently have Harper over."  
Len walked over to Mick and kissed him. "I know your not telling me something," he reviled, "And that is OK. I just want you to know I'll be here when you decide to."  
"Thanks," Mick said, "I love you."  
"I love you too," Len responded.  


Rumlow was sitting in his room in the Merlyn Estate recalling his early conversation with Rory.  
Earlier...  
"What are you doing here?" Mick asked after finding Runlow. The man had knocked over a lamp on a dresser.  
"I can't say," Rumlow answered, "But you can't tell anyone that you saw me. Not even Snart."  
"Why?" Mick wanted to know. Then it dawned on him. "Your involved with the Queen murder."  
"This is bigger than Robert Queen," Rumlow told him, "Trust me the less you know the better."  
"Alright," Mick agreed, "I'll keep me mouth shut. For now." And with that he left the room.  
Now...  
Rumlow's phone rang bringing him back to the present. "Yes," he said answering it, "I see. Don't worry I'll look into it." He hung up his phone and quietly left the estate.  


Riley was setting up the bar at Neverland when his co-worker Carter Hall walked up to him. He was wearing leather pants and just a leather vest that showed off his nipple rings.  
"Hey, Ri," Carter greeted him with a smile and a sexy wink. "Did you hear about Phillip Zandar? He finally came out."  
"Yes I did," Riley reviled, "And I'm happy for him and his partner Ivan. Everyone should be their true selfs."  
"A wonderful statement," Killian said joining them, "Carter your on the door tonight."  
"Yes, boss," Carter replied and then walked off.  
"That man is going to make some guy very happy," Killian stated. He then trunned back to Riley, who was checking his phone. "Expecting a call?" he asked.  
"Just from Chase," Riley reviled, "He uselly calls by now to let me know if he's working late."  
"He'll call," Killian assured Riley, "The guy is nothing if not relaiable."  


"Babe!" Ivan called from their hotel living room, "Your on TV."  
Phillip exited the bathroom dressed in only a towel and sat down next to Ivan.  
"That's right Wally," Kendra Saunders for Entertainment Now was saying on the TV, "I interviewed Phillip Zandar nearly right after he posted his coming out video on his website, and while he didn't say anything about it he did seem to me happier and almost free like."  
"That's because I can finally share my love for you to the world," Phillip told Ivan as he kissed him, "Let's go out tonight. There's this club called Neverland that I used to go to all the time when I lived here."  
"That sounds like fun," Ivan agreed, "Now hurry up and get dressed before I decide to take you to bed for the night."  
Phillip stood up, dropped his towel and walked off trows the bedroom.  


Mac watched as Jack checked in on a sleeping Koda. He could see that his husband deeply cared for his brother. "Do think he's right?" Mac asked when Jack joined him, "I know David is a friend of your from your army days."  
"David is a good man," Jack replied. He had served with David, Grant, Javier and Natasha in the same unit. "I don't see him mixed up with a man like Garrett."  
"He might not be," Mac agreed, "But can you say the same about his family?"  
"No," Jack reviled, "I can't."  


"James, everyone is going to be there," David said to his brother on his phone as he approached Neverland, "Mom and Marco said that August and Graham are even coming into town. Great I'll tell mom to expect you and the family." He hung up, waved at Carter and was about to go in when he spotted Roy Harper waiting in line. He waved the young man over. "Carter, he's with me."  
"Alright," Carter replied and let the two in.  
"Thanks," Roy said once they were in, "I through I would be standing in that line all night."  
David laughed as he patted Roy on the back. "Stick with me and I'll show you a good time. We might even find you a nice guy to go home with." David lead Roy over to the VIP section where Grant and Leo were already sitting. "Guys, this Roy Harper. He just started at Nolan/Mills," David introduced, "Roy, this is Grant Ward one of my teammates and his fiancée Leo Fitz."  
"Nice to met you," Roy said shacking their hands.  
"Same here," Leo replied.  
"Welcome to Nolan/Mills," Grant added.  


After finishing up her paper work, Sara was exiting Nolan/Mills when she saw Regina sitting on a bench. "Ms. Mills, is everything alright?" she asked as she walked up to Regina.  
Regina looked up at Sara as sat down. "People that I love are doing bad things," she reviled, "I'm helping others to stop them, But I'm questioning if I'm doing the right thing."  
"Dose this have anything to do with the fact that Lance Hunter is FBI?" Sara questioned. Regina gave her a confused look. "My dad is FBI," Sara reviled, "They have a certen tell. Don't worry I haven't blown his cover." She then took Regina's hand. "I've been where you are and trust me stopping bad people, even if we love them is the right thing to do."  
"Thank you, Sara," Regina said as she stood up to leave, "You are right." She then walked off.  
Once she was out of sight Sara pulled out her phone and dialed it. "Dad, its me," she said into it, "I need a favor."  


Jack pulled his car into an empty parking lot and waited. A few seconds latter the back seat door opened and Agent Melinda May sat down.  
"I got your massage," she said, "What can I do for you ex-agent Dalton?"  
"I need to know why the FBI has an agent working at Nolan/Mills and if it has anything to do with John Garrett," Jack reviled.  
"I don't know what your taking about," May lied.  
"I made Lance Hunter the moment I met him," Jack told her, "Try again."  
"Its classified," May replied. She started to leave the car than stopped, "Be careful who you trust, Jack," she warrned and them she left.  


"Barkeep," Leonard Snart called as he and Mick sat down at the bar in Neverland, "Two beers."  
"Coming right up," Riley replied. He knew Len and Mick were regulars at Neverland and yes they could be a couple of asses, but the more they drank the better they tipped. As he was getting their drinks he glanced down at his phone and saw that Chase had sent him a massage saying that he was finishing up at work and would met him latter. Riley brought the drinks over to Len and Mick and smiled at them.  
"So where is Detective Boyfriend tonight?" Len wanted to know.  
"Working," Riley answered, "Can I get you two anything eals?"  
"No we're good," Mick spoke up.  
"Well then enjoy," Riley told them and then walked off to help more customers.  


Almost emitily upon entering Neverland Phillip and Ivan were surrounded by men congratulating them and offering to by them drinks. To Phillip it was all part of being an action but he could tell Ivan was uneasy.  
"Welcome to Neverland," the owner, Killian greeted them as he made his way threw the crowd, "May I offer you a seat in our VIP section?"  
"That would be nice," Phillip replied. Killian lead Phillip and Ivan over to a close off section of the club were a small group of men were sitting.  
"This my husband, David and some of his friends," Killian introduced, "Now if you will excuse me I'll be right back with some drinks." He quickly left.  
"My team and I were working security on your set today," Roy reviled after introductions were made.  
"Roy and I work for Nolan/Mills security that David owns," Grant added.  
"Yes I've heard of it," Ivan said, "Its quite an impressive company."  
"So what do you do for a living, Ivan?" Leo wanted to know.  
"Ivan is my bodyguard," Phillip answered for Ivan, "And one of the best."  
"My dad has a bodyguard," Leo told him, "His best friend Rhodey."  
At that moment Killian returned, gave everyone their drinks and the left again.  
"You know my sister, Regina and I were thinking about opening up a west cost branch," David reviled, "Ivan, if your interested there could be a place for you."  
"That is a generous offer," Ivan said, "I will think about it."  
"A toast them," David said as he raised his glass, "To new friends."  
"To new friends," everyone repeated.  


Jack pulled up to his place just as a car was driving off with Koda in it. Mac was standing on the curb arguing with a man. "What is goin on?" Jack demanded as he got out of his car. It was then that he saw that Mac was arguing with his friend John Diggle. "John, what are you doin here?"  
"Jack, John just took Koda," Mac reviled, "He wont tell me to where."  
"I'm sorry, Jack," John apaolgised, "But your brother is in danger. We had to act fast."  
"In danger from what?" Jack asked, "Is it Rumlow?" Or Garrett?"  
"This is bigger that Brock Rumlow or John Garrett," Diggle informed Jack as he got into a car, "A word of advice, Jack forget anything that your brother told you and live your life with Mac. I'll be in touch when thing are safe." With that he singled to the driver and the car drove off.  
"What is going on?" Mac wanted to know.  
"No clue," Jack answered, "But I'm sure as hell am goin to find out.  


"Steve," Bucky whispered as he and Steve layed in bed together, "Do you think I'm a good person?"  
"Your the best," a half asleep Steve replied, "Why?"  
Bucky's mind drifted back to earlier that day...  
..."I'm not the Winter Soldier anymore," Bucky said to Garrett as the two men stood in Hook's Ink, "Find someone ealse to do your dirty work."  
"Fine," Garrett agreed as he started to leave, "I'll just activate another Soldier."  
"Wate," Bucky stopped him, "There are more Winter Soldiers?"  
"Of course," Garrett reviled, "You didn't think we put all of our eggs in your basket, did you? Mabey the next soldier will be more obedeant to the club." Garrett once again headed trows the exit.  
"All right I'll do it," Bucky told Garrett.  
Garrett smiled evily. "That's a good boy."...  
..."No reason," Bucky answered Steve, "Love you, jerk."  
"Love you too, punk," Steve replied and quickly fell asleep.  
Bucky wasn't so lucky.


	4. Pieces of a Bigger Picture

A hard knock on her front door at seven am, awoke Daisy Johnson from her peaceful slumber. 'Great,' she through as she got out of bed, 'The one day I get to sleep in.' She slipped on her robe and headed to the front of her's and Lincoln's apartment. "This had better be important," she said as she opened the door and came face to face with her old friend Jack Dalton.  
"Hey, Daisy," Jack greeted her, "I need Skye's help."  
Daisy quickly pulled Jack into her apartment and shut the door. "I'm not that person anymore," she reminded him, "Remember that deal we made back when your were FBI?"  
"Yes," Jack replied, "And I wouldn't ask but its important. I need you to hack Nolan/Mills and see if there's any connection to John Garrett."  
"I can't help you," Daisy said, "But I know someone who can."  


The first thing that Roy noticed when he woke up was that someone ealse was in his bed with him. He looked over at the other man and saw that it was Carter Hall, the doorman from Neverland.  
"Moring," Carter greeted him as he ran a finger up and down Roy's bare chest, "Want to go at it again?"  
"Love to but I can't," Roy replied as he got out of bed, "I have to get ready for work."  
Carter got out too, grabbed his pants, and reached into the pocket. He pulled out a business card and gave it to Roy. "In case you ever want to hook up again," he said.  
"Hook's Ink," Roy read the card, "I through you worked at Neverland."  
"Killian owns both," Carter explained as he got dressed, "I mainly work at Hook's Ink. You should come by. Let me pierce your dick. You would look good with one and you seemed to like mine."  
"I will think about it," Roy assured Carter.  
Carter finished getting dressed, gave Roy a kiss goodbye, left the apartment. Roy started getting ready for work.  


Sara entered the Nolan/Mills lobby and saw Regina and a older women head trows Regina's office. Sara headed over to where Shelby and Tyler were standing "Who was that with Regina?" she asked.  
"Her mom," Shelby answered, "She was giving off some bad vibes."  
"Who was?" Snart wanted to know as he and Rory joined the group.  
"Ms. Mill's mom," Shelby repeated, then to Rory, "Mick, Mr. Merlyn has asked for your services again at his estate."  
"Great a solo job," Mick commented, "I guess I'll see you guys latter." He turned and headed trows the door.  
"So have you guys heared about Rumlow?" Mick heared Tyler say as he exited the building.  


"It was nice of you to walk me to work," Bucky said as he and Steve stood outside Hook's Ink.  
"Anything for my guy," Steve replied and gave Bucky a kiss, "Its Leather Night at Neverland. Wanna go?"  
"Hell yeah," Bucky answered, "The sight of you in leather always gets me hard."  
Steve smiled and ran his hand threw Bucky's long brown hair. "I do love it when your hard," he reviled, then after giving Bucky another kiss, "See you later." Steve than walked off.  
Bucky, with a smile on his face, entered Hook's Ink and saw Killian and Carter standing at the counter.  
"You and Steve make a hot couple," Carter commented.  
"We're even hotter in bed," Bucky teased as he headed over to his work station.  
"And on that note I'll be in my office doing paper work," Killian added, "Let me know when my appointment gets here."  
"Will do, boss," Carter assured him as Killian walked off.  
Bucky pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Doc, its me," he said into it, "There are more soldiers like me."  


Dr. Jemma Simmons rounded a corner at Shield Medical and came upon Dr. Will Daniels talking in his phone.  
"Let me know if you find out more," he was saying, "I'll be on stand by." He hung up, saw Jemma standing there and smiled. "Dr. Simmons, how are you today?" he asked.  
"Good, Dr. Daniels," Jemma answered, "I was wondering if you would like to grab lunch latter."  
Will's smile got bigger. "I would love to," he replied.  
Jemma smiled too. "Great, I'll see you then," she said. She then headed off to go do her rounds.  
Will's smile faded as he looked down at his phone. 'More Winter Soldiers,' he through, 'Heaven help us.'  


After talking to Iris, Daisy sat down at her desk and through about what Iris told her and what Jack had said earlier. 'Robert Queen, Nolan/Mills, The Hellfire Club,' she through, 'There is something bigger going on here.' she opened her laptop and started typing away. 'Alright Jack you're getting your wish. Skye is coming out of retirement.'  


"Can you beleave it," Martha said as she approched Phillip and Ivan, "Oliver Queen has the odasity to come out a day after you two and steal your spotlight."  
Phillip chuckled. "He's being true to himself just like us," he said, "We can't hold that against him."  
"And as for our spotlight he can have it," Ivan added, "I prefer not being in it as much as possible."  
"You engaged to an actor, darling," Martha reminded Ivan, "Your going to be in the spotlight a lot from now on."  
"Don't worry," Phillip said as he kissed Ivan, "I'll make it worth it."  
"You already do." Ivan replied, "Just by being in my life."  
Martha smiled. True love in any form always warmed her heart and Phillip was right Oliver Queen had the right to be true to himself just as anyone eals had.  


There was a knock on Rumlow's bedroom door and he got out of bed to answer it. "Rory, what are you doing here?" he asked the man standing there.  
"The police are looking for you," Mick told him, "I could go back to prison if they find out I'm helping you hide from them."  
"They wount," Rumlow assured Mick, "The people Garrett and I are asscoeated with will take care of everything."  
"They better," Mick said, "Or I will." With that he walked off down the hall and back to his post.  


Mac walked into Shield Medical and was met by Lincoln Campbell.  
"Hey, Mac," Lincoln greeted his friend, "Are you here to update our Stark Tech equipment?"  
"Yeah," Mac reviled, "My team have made major improvments to the software. It shouldn't take me more than thirty minents to update the whole system."  
"Great, I'll take you to our main server," Lincoln said as he started leading Mac down a hall, "By the way I have some great news about me and Daisy."  
"Yeah, what is it?" Mac asked.  
"We're engaged," Lincoln reviled with a big smile on his face.  
Mac smiled back and pat Lincoln on the back. "Congatulations," he said.  


David stood on the small stage in the big confrience room at Nolan/Mills and look out at all of his emploiess. Everyone was there except for Mick Rory, who was on assignment and Brock Rumlow, the reason that they were there. "As most of you know a client of ours, Robert Queen was murdered yesterday," he begain, "And that one of our own, Brock Rumlow is the polices prime suspect." He paused to let that news sink in. "We are of course helping the police in anyway that we can. If any of you make contact with Rumlow let them know ASAP. Dismissed." People started to leave as David got off the stage and walked over to where Roy was standing. "Roy," he called to the younger man, "A moment."  
Roy broke off from Sara and Snart and joined David. "Yeah, boss?" he asked  
"Because of this situation with Rumlow I'm moving you to his old team," David reviled. He pointed over to where Alphanso Mackenzie, Lance Hunter and Tyler Navarro were standing.  
"Oh OK," Roy said, "I'll just say goodbye to Sara and Snart." With that he walked off.  
"David," Jack called as he approached the other man, "Got a minent to talk?"  
"Sure, Jack," David replied. The two men walked over to a secluded part of the room. "What is it?"  
"This thing with Rumlow may be bigger than just Queen's death," Jack told David.  
"How so?" David wanted to know.  
"I don't know," Jack confessed, "But I'm looking into it."  
David got a worried look on his face and grabbed Jack's arm. "Please don't," he bagged, "The situation is more dangerous that you can imagin."  
"What's going on, David?" Jack wanted to know, "Why are you so scared?"  
David pulled Jack closer to him and whispered on word into his ear. "Hellfire."  


Ivan grunted as he layed back nude in a chair while Phillip, also nude, was on his knees sucking Ivan's dick. "That's it, my prince get me nice and hard," Ivan ordered, "When you do I want to fuck you with it."  
Phillip took Ivan's dick out of his mouth and started stroking it. "I love it when you talk dirty," he reviled, "Almost as much as when your in me." As soon as Ivan was hard Phillip stood up, climbed on top of Ivan and lowered himself onto Ivan's dick. "Oh yeah," me moned once the dick was all the way in him. "That's what I love." Phillip then kissed Ivan. "Now, my knight fuck me."  
Ivan smiled and did just that.  


Roy was in the caffaterria with his new team and had just got done watchin Snart's and Rory's conversation with Grant Ward and Javier Esposito.  
"Man that Snart can be a real jerk sometimes," Alphanso Mackenzie commented, "I don't know why David keeps him and Rory around."  
"Shelby says that they have some sort of history together," Tyler reviled, "Althrow she doesn't know what it is."  
"Whatever it is one thing is clear, Snart and Rory aren't team players," Alphanso said. Then to Roy. "You worked with them. Am I right?"  
"I think its more like they have trust issues," Roy replied, "And I get that. We all have scars. Some of us more that others."  


Bucky was sitting in a bar when Will Scarlett sat down next to him.  
"Alright I'm here," Will told him. "What's so important that you broke our 'No contact' rule?"  
"Project: Winter," Bucky answered, "I wasn't the only one."  
"Of course you weren't," Will confermed, "The powers that be wanted a whole army. They got you and five others."  
"I need names," Bucky demanded, "We have to get to them before someone activates them."  
Will took a piece of paper, wrote five names on it and gave it to Bucky. "Do what you need to," he told Bucky, "But leave me out of it." With that Will got up and left.  
Bucky looked at the paper.  


At that same moment at Nolan/Mills, Daisy ran into the lobby and found Jack talking to Steve. "Jack," she said running up to him, "We need to talk."  
"What is it?" Jack asked.  
"I did what you asked," Daisy reviled, "Do you know a man named James Barnes?"  
"What about Bucky?" Steve wanted to know.  
"Ten years ago Barnes was a part of a military project called Winter," Daisy explained, "Basicly turning soldiers into government hitmen."  
"Oh god," Steve gasped.  
"He wasn't the only one," Daisy continued, "There were five others. Jack you were one of them."  


Back at the bar Bucky read the names over again.  
Jack Dalton  
Grant Ward  
David Nolan  
Javier Esposito  
Clint Barton  



	5. The Trust Factor

Jack stood in the Nolan/Mills lobby shocked by what Daisy had just told him and Steve.  
"How did you find all this out?" Steve asked.  
"John Garrett," Daisy explanded, "Before he was head of the Garrett crime family he was a psychologist. He worked on Project Winter. Not only that it was funded by the Queens, The Nolans and The Wards."  
"Some of New York's richest families," Jack managed to say.  
"And rumored members of the Hellfire Club," Daisy added, "What are we going to do with this information?"  
"Nothing," Jack told her, "Daisy, your going to make sure you didn't leave a trail back to Skye, and then your going to forget all of this."  
"But this it huge," Daisy started to protest.  
"I mean it," Jack ordered, "As far as any of us know Project Winter doesn't exciest."  


Rumlow was just sneaking back into his room at the Merlyn Estate after dropping Agent Lance Hunter off to the club when he saw Rory waiting for him.  
"Where the hell have you been?" Mick wanted to know.  
"None of your damn business," Rumlow shot back.  
"Let me guess," Mick said, "Garrett had you do something for him that was probily illegal even thow your still wanted by the police for Queen's death."  
"So what if he did?" Rumlow responded.  
"He is using you, Brock," Mick told him.  
"He loves me," Rumlow said, "And its not like you relationship with Snart is perfect."  
"No its not," Mick agreed, "But Len and I are a team. Your just Garrett's bitch."  
Without warring Rumlow hit Rory in the face and knocked him out.  
"John, loves me," Rumlow repeated to the unconisies Mick, "And I'll prove it." With that he left the room.  


On the other side of the Merlyn Estate Phillip and Ivan, still nude, were sitting together on a couch.  
"What are you thinking about, my knight?" Phillip asked.  
"David Nolan," Ivan answered.  
"Should I be jealous?" Phillip wanted to know.  
Ivan laughed and kissed Phillip. "I meant about his offier about helping him opening up a west coast branch of Nolan/Mills," he clearafied.  
"If that is something you want to do, do it," Phillip encouraged Ivan, "I'll support you just like you've always done for me."  


A knock on his office door made Dr. Daniels look up from his paperwork. "Come in," he said. The door opened and Jemma, looking upset, entered. "Jemma, what's wrong?"  
"A friend of mine, Grant Ward was brought in with a gun shot wound," Jemma reviled as she sat down, "He'll live but his parents were also shot. They didn't make it."  
"On Jemma, I'm so sorry," Will said as he took Jemma's hand, "I'm here if you or your friend needs anything."  
"Thank you, Will that means a lot," Jemma replied.  
The door to Will's offices opened and Bucky started to enter. He stopped when he saw Jemma. "Oh sorry," he apologized, "I didn't know you were with someone."  
"That's ok," Jemma said as she stood up, "I was just leaving." With that she left.  
"What can I do for you James?" Will wanted to know.  
Bucky pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Will. "The names of the other Winter Soldiers," he explained.  
Will read the names. "Grant Ward," he commented, "He's here in this hospital."  
"Can you give him the treatment?" Bucky asked, "He also works at Nolan/Mills along with Dalton, Esposito and Nolan himself. I think Barton works for the FBI."  
"He may be the tricky one," Will pointed out, "But the others should be easy. Hopefully they will never go threw what you did."  
"That's the plan," Bucky agreed.  


Steve found Jack in the gym, hitting a punching bag. "I know what you told Daisy, but what are we really going to do with what she told us?" he wanted to know.  
"Excatly what I told her," Jack answered.  
"I'm sorry did you miss the part where you, Bucky, David, Grant, and Javier are government hitmen?" Steve asked.  
"No," Jack replied, "But I always promise Mac that I would come home to him and I don't think I will be able to if we pursue this."  
"The through of this happening to Buck is driving me crazy," Steve confessed, "I don't know what to do."  
Jack stopped hitting his bag and placed his hand on Steve's shoulder. "Be there for him and love him," he suggested, "That's what I would want if it I was him."  


Rumlow made his way out of the warehouse and to where his car was hidden when he saw a familiar face standing there. "Snart," Rumlow growled, "How did you get here?"  
Snart just smiled...  
Earlier that day.  
"Hey, Len," Mick said as the two men threw away their trash from lunch, "Remember when you said that you would be here when I was ready to talk?"  
"Yeah," Leonard replied.  
"Well I need a little bit more," Mick reviled...  
Now.  
"Fallowed you here from your hiding place," Snart told Rumlow, "Let me guess you found out something that you didn't like."  
"The club is going to throw me under the bus," Rumlow informed Snart, "And Garrett is letting them."  
"So what are you going to do about it?" Snart asked.  
"Take them down with me," Rumlow answered.  


Back at Nolan/Mills.  
"Shelby, have you seen Len or Mick?" Sara asked as she approached the receptions desk.  
"Not for awhile," Shelby replied, "You have a visitor." She pointed to where a woman was sitting at.  
"Thanks," Sara said and then walked over to the woman, "Hello, Nyassa."  
"Hello, Sara," Nyassa alGhul responded with a smile, "Is there somewhere we can talk in private?"  
Sara lead Nyassa back into her teams office and they sat on a couch.  
"Its been awhile," Sara commented, "The last time we saw each other you gave me a difficult choice to make."  
"And you made the right one," Nyassa told her, "It took me a while to see that."  
"What are you doing here, Nyassa?" Sara wanted to know, "I dout its to bring up our past."  
"My dad is in town," Nyassa reviled, "On business."  
"Your dads business is assination," Sara pointed out.  
"Yes it is," Nyassa agreed, "And while I can't tell you who, his latest target works at Nolan/Mills."  


Mick slowly regained consisesness and found Len watching him. "Where's Rumlow?" he asked as Len helped him up.  
"Probily at the police station making a deal," Len reviled, "You were right about Garrett."  
"Great, now lets get the hell out of here," Mick said, "I need to hit something."  
Len lead the still groggy Mick out of the room and down the hall unawhere that they were being watched.  


Malcom Merlyn pulled out his phone as soon as Mick and Len were gone and dialed a number. "Its me," he said into it, "The club is about to fall. Get ride of everything."  


Thanks to his informant in the FBI, Rumple Gold was able to know about the raid ahead of time, and managed to get him and his allies to safety. Now they stood at a distance and watched as the FBI arrived.  
"What a shame," George Nolan said without a hint of sadness, "Cora and the others will be missed."  
"What now?" Moira wanted to know.  
A limo pulled up and Gold got in. "Now," he answered, "We have an appointment with the Hellfire King."  
The others got into the limo and drove off.  


Latter that evening, Bucky entered his apartment and was pressed up against the wall by a naked Steve. "What did I do to disserve this?" he asked.  
"Nothing," Steve replied as he took Bucky's pants off, "I just love you." He then took Bucky's pierced dick into his mouth.  
"Oh fuck," Bucky moned, "I love you too."  


Jack entered his bedroom and saw Mac laying in their bed in the nude. "I see you got my text," he commented as ge got undressed.  
"My man wanted me naked and hard when he got home," Mac responded as Jack climbed on top of him, "Who am I to say no." The two men started kissing as Jack slowly sild his dickinto Mac's ass.  


David was just about to leave his office when Regina walked in. "Is everything alright?" he asked when he saw the look on her face.  
"I need to leave," Regina told him, "Are you still planning on a west coast branch?" David nodded his head yes. "I want to be in charge of opening it."  
David gave her a hug. "Whatever you need I'll be here for you," he agreed.  
"Thank you," was Regina's reply.  


Nyassa alGhul stood on the balcony of her hotel room and looked over the New York skyline. "I know this is what you do," she said to seemingly no one, "But if you go threw with this people I care for will get hurt."  
"There is no choice in the matter," her farther said as he stepped out from the shadows, "Death must come."  



End file.
